


Bonds

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bonding, Empath, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Steve Feels, Tony Feels, actual plot huzzah, linked emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Tony could feel Steve in his head and it wasn't even half as fun as he would've expected.





	Bonds

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm gonna attempt to write a PWP for Stony all 31 days of October. Wish me luck!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 10: Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)

The entire debrief Tony could feel it in the back of his mind. Like a buzzing that wouldn't stop or a really persistent itch. Only instead of annoying him it was making him fidget with barely repressed tension.

He practically fled the room when Fury dismissed them, taking long strides to the elevator and all but punching it shut, but Steve was faster, sticking an arm through the gap to force his way through the closing doors. Tony sighed. So close.

“Tony,” Steve started, looking at him intently. “We need to –“

“No,” Tony gritted out through clenched teeth, frowning when he felt Steve's disappointment in his head before a surge of almost aggressive determination took its place. Geez, no wonder this guy was Captain America, he had conviction Tony couldn't even dream of having.

“Tony –“

“Alright,” Tony said demurely, pointing a finger at Steve to cut him off before he could say any more. “Here's what's going to happen. You're going to go to your room and not come back out until you've taken care of this. And then we'll never talk about it again. Deal? Deal.”

Steve stared him down and Tony could feel his frustration as clearly as if it was his own. “It's not just me, you know?”

“Well I'm going to deal with it, too. On my own,” Tony snapped, pointedly looking at Steve when the elevator doors opened on his floor. Steve didn't move an inch. “Well?” Tony snapped impatiently, nodding his head in the direction of the door.

Steve sighed in exasperation, throwing his hands up as he reluctantly stepped out of the elevator. He paused in the door though, looking back at Tony with an unreadable expression. Or it would've been unreadable if he wasn't projecting an entire bandwagon of emotions right into Tony's brain. Like this, to his dismay, Tony felt everything, the sadness, the subdued heartache as well as – _nope_ , not going there, fucking hell, this wasn't fucking fair!

“I get that you're scared,” Steve said with a soft understanding that made Tony grind his teeth, resisting the urge to snap. Steve must've felt Tony's attempt at drowning his feelings because he gave him a stern look. “Heck, I'm scared, too. But you can't run from this, Tony. I know how you feel now, I'm not just going to let this go.”

Well that was a threat if he'd ever heard one. Tony stared at the ceiling as the doors closed on Steve's stupid determined face, carrying him up to the penthouse. He breathed out slow and deep as he let his head thunk back against the metal wall. This was bad. Of all the people to... Steve was never meant to find out.

He put his head in his hands, trying to keep his emotions in check, but he was sure Steve could still feel every bit of self-loathing, his shame, even the desperate, irrational longing seeping into his heart that Tony resolutely stuffed into the back corners of his mind. Even if Steve felt the same – and he did, Tony could feel it because Steve was still broadcasting it on every damn channel available, fuck him – Tony just couldn't risk it. Nothing would convince him that starting a relationship with Steve wouldn't end in disaster. They were friends, _team mates_ first and foremost, and the whole mess with Pepper was still way too fresh on his mind to allow any sort of emotional attachment to keep him from sorting his own life out first. He barely had time to feel sorry for himself before he was hit with a sudden wave of sympathy and, dare he say it, _affection_ from Steve that made him bite down on the urge to cry. Dammit. This wasn't fucking _fair._

Tony stomped through the penthouse directly into the shower to wash off the grime from their battle and hopefully clear his head. As he shed his clothes he could tell that Steve was in his room doing the exact same thing, probably just as eager to get clean. Tony tamped down the slight arousal that rose in him at the thought. He shouldn't have bothered though. Steve was still keyed up enough for the both of them, his lust a constant pressure in the back of his mind, now accompanied by a sense of shame and embarrassment so strong that it almost made Tony hiss. That had been the first emotion he'd felt from Steve when the bond formed mid-battle, Tony kneeling over Steve to shield him from the enchantress's beam. Apparently not well enough because they both got hit anyway, along with the rest of the team. Hadn't that been a fun discovery.

Not even the beating down from Fury had been enough to quell Steve's desire after it had flared up spectacularly when he discovered just how much Tony apparently didn't hate him. It had taken everything in Tony to reign in his answering arousal, but Steve seemed to have no such compulsion, just letting it simmer in the back of both their heads as if he couldn't help it. And he probably couldn't. God knows that the serum hadn't skipped out on enhancing _anything_ in his body, most likely including his sex drive.

God, why did it have to be Steve?

Tony dialed the shower all the way up to scalding, letting out a soft sigh when the hot water hit his sore muscles, draining at least some of the tension there. Not enough to fully relax him, but then again Tony's knots had knots, so besides a full body Thai massage there was nothing to be done there.

He was just reaching for the shampoo when he was hit with a sense of nervous anticipation that couldn't possibly have come from his own mind. Just as he started to wonder what the fuck Steve had to be nervous about he felt a slow burn in his mind, a warm tension in his gut that could only mean one thing.

“God _dammit_ , Steve,” Tony groaned, letting his annoyance seep through the bond and rolling his eyes when he felt Steve's sheepish embarrassment in response. Please. As if Tony didn't know what it was like to be horny. He was aware of just how constant the urge to jerk off was to Steve now, judging by his permanent arousal today. How could he not be when every impulse Steve had was broadcast in 1080p on his mental HD screen. The cat was out of the bag, so what did Steve still have to be embarrassed about? He had to know that it was normal for a guy in his twenties, right? Especially a super enhanced one.

And Tony might be an asshole and desperately trying to not follow through on his feelings for Steve, but he wasn't that type of asshole who would force Steve to endure his sexual frustration because – what? Him jerking off would hurt Tony's feelings? Please.

Either way Steve seemed to have given up on jerking off in the shower seeing as Tony didn't feel anything from him the entire time it took him to finish scrubbing himself clean. He dropped his towel on the floor when he was done, crawling under the sheets naked to sleep this bullshit day away. He deserved a good night's sleep after all that.

Tony turned off the lights and had just settled in when his cock gave an interested twitch out of nowhere and – yeah, that was Steve again. _Dammit._

Tony groaned, pulling a pillow over his head before throwing it off in sudden anger when Steve hit him again with that fucking self-deprecating shame.

“Just do it if you have to!” Tony shouted pointlessly at the ceiling, suddenly furious that Steve was keeping him up, in more ways than one, with his fucking indecisiveness. Well fine. If he wouldn't do the dirty work himself, then Tony would.

Tony had barely gotten a hand around his dick when he was absolutely _slammed_ with arousal so strong it made him gasp, slapping a hand against the sheets to keep a grip on reality. It took him a few seconds to come back to himself, completely caught up in Steve's desire for him.

“Holy shit,” Tony breathed. That was intense. With only a bit of apprehension he started stroking himself, a shiver running down his spine when the feeling amplified as Steve apparently matched his pace.

Steve's pleasure was like a warm buzzing in his mind, somehow fueling his own lust which in turn made Steve's get even stronger. It made Tony reach that point of no return so much quicker than usual, his hand a vice on his cock as he worked towards an orgasm he could already tell would be amazing.

He could feel Steve so much more now. The link between their minds was wide open, feelings that Tony barely had the time to put into words flowing freely in between them as they jerked off together, their minds a feedback loop of pleasure. Tony moaned helplessly, bracing his feet on the bed to thrust up into his own fist.

“Fuck, Steve,” he whined, tightening his grip until his legs started twitching. He felt tears well up in his eyes at the feelings Steve laid bare inside him, the awe, the disbelief, the longing – Everything Tony ever wanted and everything he couldn't allow himself to have.

He choked on a sob when he came, an orgasm so intense that he couldn't breathe for a second, feeling Steve plunge over the edge along with him. Tony had never felt so connected with someone, so in synch –

And then it was over. Tony panted in the aftermath as his doubts came rushing in as though they never left. He tried to fight it, but he couldn't help the conflicted longing for Steve to be here right now, all the while knowing he shouldn't feel this way. He looked down at himself, then around the empty room and was hit with a sudden loneliness so strong that he barely kept himself from having a nervous breakdown. Tony shook his head, rubbing a hand over his face. He was fine, this was just a side effect of that stupid bond –

Tony was startled out of his thoughts by a loud knock on the door. He knew exactly who it was even before he felt Steve's impatient urgency. Tony panicked for a second, looking for an escape route, but the stubborn determination he felt from Steve nipped any form of resistance from him in the bud. Tony had no doubt that Steve would just break down the door if Tony even attempted to ignore him, so he just sighed in defeat, allowing himself a second of dismay before he rolled out of bed, absently pulling on a robe before he went to open the door. 

And there was Steve, chest heaving as if he'd just run a marathon and his hair in complete disarray.

“I don't care what kind of excuse you have,” Steve said stiffly, almost a little frantic as he shoved Tony back into the room, slamming the door behind them. And even though Tony could feel just how desperately Steve wanted to touch him, he still kept a respectful distance. The look in his eyes was heavier than any physical touch he could've given anyway. “You can think this was a mistake all you want, Tony. But you won't shut me out. Not after this.”

Tony looked at him silently, feeling the tension in Steve's mind rise with every second before he just... gave up. He heard Steve gasp when Tony stopped resisting the desperation in his thoughts when he looked at Steve and just let himself _want_ , God, he wanted so much –

Steve reached out for him automatically, but seemed to stop himself halfway through, his arms hanging awkwardly in the air. He cocked his head at Tony, a hesitant look in his eyes like he still wasn't sure of his welcome.

“Can I...? Um...”

Tony sighed, shaking his head exasperatedly as he completed the movement, stepping forward into Steve's arms. He felt Steve stiffen for a moment before he breathed out shakily against the top of his head, wrapping Tony up in a tender hug. They stood like that for what felt like hours, just basking in each others' presence, and for the first time in months Tony felt truly content. He couldn't even tell if it came from him or Steve.

“Come on,” he said, voice rough with emotion as he pulled away to take one of Steve's hands in his. “Let's go to bed.” At Steve's quizzical look he clarified. “To sleep. We can talk tomorrow.”

Steve let out a heavy breath, staring down at their entwined hands as he threaded their fingers together. The vulnerable hope in his smile made Tony's heart clench. “Alright. Tomorrow.”


End file.
